dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Patrollers (band)
The Patrollers is a music collective from , , formed in 1997, known for their collaborations with American television composer Cameron Bundy. Originally from , and founded by Gregory Bechard and Matthew Slingerland, the band relocated to Ottawa in 2000. They are part of the "alias rockers" movement due to their assortment of different identities they use or have used when performing. Identities The Patrollers The group's original and main identity, a ska/ group that focused on original music. The band first released albums from 2002-2008 before the group "semi-retired" the identity in 2011 because they were having trouble getting bookings in that form, partly to focus on some of the more-successful aliases, with the identity still being used on occasion. However, in 2017 the original The Patrollers alias was brought back and occasionally performs in Canada and the eastern United States as of today. Discography * Look Out! (2002) * The Patrollers Go On Patrol... Or Some Crap (2004) * Live @ Zaphod Beeblebrox 8.4.2005 (2006) * Shift into Park (2008) * The Patrollers Live at the Capitole de Québec (2017) * Live from the Tommy Wiseau School of Sports (2018; with and the Millenocket Singers) Stuck in the Woods A power metal band that performs original music. The band has produced three albums, all of which use a high school teacher and his after-school Dungeons & Dragons club as a framing device. Discography * Sword & Skill (2007) * The Fighter You Never Knew (2010) * Wooded Area (2014) Atop a Mountain of Corpses A spoof of black metal bands, especially those of the 1990's Norwegian black metal scene, fronted by Geno Jay, one of the band's roadies who is also a stage actor in English-language theater in when not touring with the band. Discography * Bloody Murder (2010) The Hamtarettes The identity the members of the main The Patrollers band took for the album Hamtaro: The Album, which was released by . Discography * Hamtaro: The Album (2003; with the cast of ) Elvis Has Left the Planet An tribute band with a Sci-Fi theme, with lead vocals by Elvis impersonator Kenny McLeod. The band first performed with this alias in 2008 while opening for in . Members Current * Gregory Bechard (1997-present) - Vocals (The Patrollers, Stuck in the Woods), lead guitar (The Patrollers, The Hamtarettes), bass (Atop a Mountain of Corpses) * Geno Jay (2010-present) - Vocals (Atop a Mountain of Corpses) * Kenny McLeod (2008-present) - Vocals (Elvis Has Left The Planet) * Matthew Slingerland (1997-present) - Lead guitar (The Patrollers, Stuck in the Woods, The Hamtarettes, Atop a Mountain of Corpses), upright bass (Elvis Has Left the Planet) * Donovan "Sukiyaki" Zhuge (1997-present) - Rhythm guitar (The Patrollers, Stuck in the Woods, The Hamtarettes), lead guitar (Elvis Has Left the Planet) * Sheena Sparber (1997-present) - Upright bass (The Patrollers, The Hamtarettes), bass (Stuck in the Woods, The Hamtarettes), rhythm guitar (Elvis Has Left the Planet) * Ben Camargo (1997-present) - Saxophone (The Patrollers, The Hamtarettes), backing vocals (The Patrollers, Elvis Has Left the Planet) * Professor Jack Disaster (2002-present) - Keyboards (The Patrollers, The Hamtarettes, Stuck in the Woods, Elvis Has Left the Planet) * Jacko Castañeda (2017-present) - Drums (The Patrollers, Elvis Has Left the Planet)